


Come Home

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Mike returns after being in jail.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - [Darlin' Don't Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siaf0k6ui8k) by Sundance Head
> 
> Sequel to day 13 fic [Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11218632)

Mike slips his sunglasses to the top of his head as he approaches the front door of the house he had shared with John.  That was before he made the mistake of going back to his old habits.  What had started as a rough patch after losing his job turned into him back in the streets buying drugs to make himself forget.  By doing that, however, he hurt the one person who meant the world to him.

 

The only way he managed to make it through six months behind bars, on top of the almost two months he’s been at the halfway house, was the knowing that he’d see John again.  As he’s standing here, however, he’s not sure John wants to see him again.  There had been many letters passed between the two in Mike’s time in jail talking about their future.  It wasn’t the question of John’s love for Mike.  Mike could never doubt John’s love. 

 

John had come to visit a handful of times, but it was too difficult for the both of them to have him there.  This meant that Mike hasn’t seen him in over five months.  It’s the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other since they’d met. 

 

Mike takes a deep breath before he finally rings the doorbell.  He doesn’t know what to expect from this visit.  While he wants to be able to hold John once again, he’ll leave if it’s what John wants.  He takes a step back when the door opens.

 

“Hey,” Mike says when he sees John standing there.

 

“Hey,” John responds.  He opens the door further.  “I wasn’t expecting to see you until next week.”

 

Mike nods.  “They were satisfied with my progress at the halfway house so they let me go early.  Dad picked me up yesterday.”  He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep himself from reaching out for John.

 

“Why didn’t you call me when you got out?”

 

“I’ve been trying to come up with the perfect thing to say to you.”  He shrugs.  “Can I come in?”

 

“You don’t have to ask, Chief.  This is still your house, too.”

 

Mike’s heart skips at the sound of John calling him Chief.  That has to be a good sign.  And then John tells him it’s still his house too.  He steps inside and closes the door behind him.  “You look good.”  He grins as John looks at him again.  “I like the scruff.”  He trails his fingertips over John’s jaw, but drops his hand just as quickly.

 

“Yeah, well, I lost a bet with your brother so I had to do this.”  John shrugs.  “I don’t know why I make bets with Brett.  He always cheats.”

 

Mike chuckles.  “I think I have to be okay with you losing this time.”  He sits down on the couch, thankful when John moves to sit beside him.  “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Mike closes his eyes at that.  “I wasn’t sure you’d even open the door for me.”

 

“Are you kidding?  It’s taking everything in me not to throw myself in your arms right now.  But I…”  John clears his throat.  “I’ll get you something to drink.”

 

Mike stares at John as he stands up and walks out of the room.  After another moment, Mike stands up himself and heads to the kitchen.  “John, talk to me.”

 

“I don’t know what to do.”  John looks over and shrugs.  “Is it my fault?  Am I the reason you went back?”

 

“God, no.  Johnny, you had nothing to do with me turning back to the drugs.  It was all my own demons.”  He approaches the counter and reaches out to take John’s hand.  “You’re the one who’s always kept me moving forward.”

 

“But I failed you.”

 

“You did no such thing.  If anyone failed the other it was me.  I’m the one that screwed up.  I just hope you can forgive me and let me back in.  Because I can’t live without you.

 

John turns toward Mike.  He reaches up with his free hand, resting it on Mike’s cheek.  “Come home, Mike.”

 

Mike pulls John against him and holds him as close as he possibly can.  “I’m here, Johnny.”


End file.
